A New Arrival
by Chance2
Summary: Rodney McKay, a father? Surely you jest. McWeir, slight Sheyla. Complete!
1. Rodney McKay, scientist, genius, father?

A New Arrival

Disclaimer: God, I wish I owned Stargate. Alas, it was not to be.

Characters: Rodney McKay, John Sheppard, Carson Beckett, Elizabeth Weir, Teyla Emmagan, Other

Ships: McWeir, slight Sheyla

Author's Note: After watching Childhood's End, I kinda wondered what McKay would be like as a father. This is my guess, told more or less from Sheppard's perspective, although it does center on McKay. Hopefully, there will be more to come. This is my first SGA fanfic so be kind, but reviews are always welcome and appreciated. I hope I did them justice!

When Carson Beckett walked into the room with the small bundle cradled carefully in his arms, it was as if all sound had ceased to be, leaving an eerie vacuum.

John Sheppard glanced at his companion and realized it was because McKay had stopped breathing; his face was turning an very interesting shade of deep pink. John would have liked to see it develop further but couldn't quite bring himself to leave a child fatherless within the first few hours of life.

John elbowed McKay in the ribs just hard enough that he took in a sudden ragged gasp of air.

"Remember, McKay—breathing important," he murmured, watching the scientist's color return to normal.

Carson grinned for all the world as he held up the infant for the two men to see.

"She's so _tiny_," McKay said softly, staring at her with something akin to adoration.

"Yeah," John agreed, nearly speechless as well. He'd never expected any offspring of McKay's to be so…cute. Beautiful, even. Her mouth opened in a tiny little yawn, and John concluded that it was all Elizabeth's genes.

McKay's eyes flashed up to Carson's. "How's Elizabeth?"

Carson smiled reassuringly. "Knackered, but otherwise she's perfectly fine. Teyla's sitting with her now." There was a moment of silence before Carson said, "Rodney?"

"Hmm?" McKay looked up distractedly.

"Do you want to hold her?" Carson asked in a tone of practiced patience.

"Me? No, no, no." McKay took a quick step back with a wide-eyed look John had never seen on the scientist's face before; it was as though McKay expected the baby to jump out of Carson's arms and go for the jugular at any moment.

Both men stared at McKay in surprise.

"Uh, why?" John asked. He glanced at the baby, making sure he hadn't missed something and it really had sprouted fangs. Nope, as cute as ever, comfortably asleep in the doctor's steady arms.

Carson chuckled. "Don't tell me you've never held a wee baby before."

McKay's look was disdainful. "What's it to you if I haven't? I've passed the last thirty-some-odd years without holding one and done just fine, thank you very much. Why chance it?"

Beckett matched McKay's look. "Nice try."

"Yeah, I don't think Elizabeth will let you escape the next five years or so without holding your own daughter," John added wisely.

"Just hold out your arms," Carson instructed.

Rodney took another step backward but John stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder and a push forward.

Before he could object again, Carson gently set the baby in McKay's arms. "Make sure you support her head," the doctor said kindly, gently adjusting Rodney's arms to the correct position. "You'll have to do that until the muscles in her neck strengthen so she can hold her own head up."

Rodney stared at the doctor open-mouthed then down at the tiny bundle in his arms.

"You're not going to break her, Rodney," Carson said, his brogue soft and reassuring.

"Yeah," John seconded the motion, patting McKay on the back. "And if you do, we can always buy you another one." He smirked at his comment but his obvious amusement was lost on the other two men who glared at him.

"Just trying to help," John said, shrugging and holding his hands up in an act of contrition.

"Well, don't," McKay snapped.

Carson smiled slightly. "Interesting. Apparently, fatherhood makes some men cranky."

"You mean, more than normal?" John muttered.

Rodney was too busy nervously eyeing his newborn daughter to listen but Carson cracked a lop-sided smile.

John peered over McKay's shoulder as the infant opened her eyes and gazed placidly up at her father.

"I think she like you, McKay," John murmured.

Rodney started as if he'd forgotten there was anyone else in the room. He looked over his shoulder at John then back down at his daughter in surprise. "She does? Really?"

"You're her da," Carson put in. "She knows that."

"She does?"

Both men laughed. "You know, McKay, for someone so damn smart, you can be awfully dense sometimes," said John.

McKay had enough sense to look bashful, but his face quickly broke into a genuinely happy smile. For a few minutes all three men were silent, marveling at the novelty of it all.

"I don't believe there's ever been a time when you three were in a room together and it was this quiet."

The men turned around to find a grinning Elizabeth entering the room in a wheelchair pushed by Teyla.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed yet," Beckett said to Elizabeth in a stern tone.

"Do not waste your breath," Teyla told him. "She would not listen to me either." She gestured to the wheelchair. "We reached a compromise of sorts."

Carson still looked displeased but said no more.

"Elizabeth," John said with a smile as Teyla wheeled her forward, "you produce beautiful babies."

Everyone turned to look at him with varying expressions of surprise, annoyance, and confusion.

He held up a finger. "That did not come out how I intended."

"Ya think?" Carson said with raised eyebrows.

"What I meant is, she's beautiful," John amended.

"She's perfect." McKay beamed at Elizabeth, looking like he would burst with pride at any moment.

Teyla walked over to stand next to John and get a better look at the newborn. John slung an arm around her shoulders.

"We should get us one of those," he said cheerfully.

Teyla gave him a look.

"All right," Carson said, rubbing his hands together, "time to head back to the infirmary, kiddies."

As if to agree, the infant opened her small mouth and let out a cry.

McKay stared wide-eyes at her. "What'd I do? And how do I turn it off?"

Carson and Elizabeth shared an amused look.

"Likely enough, she's just hungry," Carson said. He turned to John and Teyla. "Why don't we give mother and baby a few minutes alone. Then, Rodney, I will accompany you and your lovely lasses back to the infirmary." He smiled encouragingly and escorted the others toward the door.

John and Teyla turned to favor the couple with proud smiles as McKay, ever-so-carefully, handed the infant to Elizabeth.

"Ya done good, doctors," John said, and Teyla nodded her agreement. "Congratulations."

Carson jerked his head toward the door and the three of them exited.


	2. The Name Game

**Author's Note**: My apologies to anyone with these names. I mean no offense, it's just a bit of harmless fun. Oh, and a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. It means so much, especially coming from a group who's own works I love so much! If you really _do_ have any suggestions for what to name baby McKay, please let me know! (I'm a little torn at the moment.) Oh, and this is ignoring the whole "Super Ford" thing--he's just regular oldeasygoing Ford. Cheers!

"Lindsay?"

"No. Ellen?"

"Nah. Georgia?"

"I don't think so, sir. Mary?"

"Mary McKay? That's just cruel, Ford."

"What about Grace? That's nice."

"I don't think any kid of McKay's can get away with being called 'Grace'."

"Good point." Ford frowned in concentration for a moment before his boyish face lit up. He snapped his fingers. "Tiffany."

John fixed his lieutenant with a sharp look. "I thought we agreed you weren't allowed to name anything anymore."

Ford shrugged, unconcerned with the criticism. "It's not like they're really gonna take our advice."

"They'd better," said John. "After all, McKay thought your 'Gateship' was a good idea. No trusting his taste."

Ford shook his head with a smile. "It's not like they're about to name the kid 'Gateship'."

John pretended to think about it. "I dunno. Gateship McKay—it's kinda catchy."

Ford laughed. "We'll nickname her 'Puddlejumper'."

John joined in the laughter. "I'm sure Elizabeth and Rodney will love that one."

"What will they love?" Carson Beckett asked, approaching with Teyla. The doctor grabbed the seat next to Ford and swung it around to straddle it. He leaned his forearms heavily on the back of the chair, looking like he hadn't slept in far too long.

"We were coming up with names for the baby," Ford said, giving the doctor a concerned look. Teyla,who had slipped into the chairnext to John's, watched Carson with a similar expression.

"Is it not customary for the parents to name the child?" Teyla asked.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't make a few _friendly_ suggestions," John said, grinning at Ford.

"Gateship," the lieutenant snickered.

"You're not seriously going to suggest that to them, are you?" Carson asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, no," John waved away the suggestion. "We like 'Puddlejumper' much better."

"Lilka," Teyla suggested thoughtfully, ignoring the two.

The three men exchanged amused glances before shaking their heads.

"Among my people, it is a name of strength and courage," the Athosian explained patiently.

Carson reached across the table and patted her hand. "It's a lovely name, lass, though maybe not the right one for baby McKay."

"Yeah, being McKay's kid outta be hard enough without being picked on for her name," Ford put in. He glanced at Teyla. "No offense."

"What about Elspeth?" Beckett suggested with a tired grin. "Good Scottish name, close to Elizabeth's."

"Might still be confusing," John said. "Nice try sneaking in the Scottish influence, though."

Carson's grin widened. "Cheers. Can't blame a Scot for tryin'."

"Maybe they will name their daughter after someone important to them," said Teyla. "Perhaps a parent or a sibling."

"Now there's an idea," John said, pointing at Teyla. He glanced at the others. "Anyone know the names of their parents'?"

Around the table, everyone shook their heads.

"Hey, how 'bout Atlantica?" Ford said enthusiastically.

The other three stared at him in disbelief before the doctor looked over at John. "Didn't we agree that the lad's not to name anything anymore?"

"Hey!" Ford objected. "I think it's appropriate."

"Perhaps, but I don't think it is practical," Teyla said kindly.

"Speaking of practical things," said John, "how's Atlantis's newest resident?"

"Perfectly healthy," Carson answered, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "When I left the infirmary, she and Elizabeth were both fast asleep."

"And McKay?"

"Ach, Rodney was still standing over the wee cot with that shell-shocked look." Carson smiled. "I'm lettin' him sleep in there for the night."

"Probably couldn't drag him away even if you wanted to," said John knowingly, exchanging looks with Teyla who nodded her agreement.

"True." Carson stood up. "Well, I'm off to sign the birth certificate, then to bed. Long day, this."

Teyla, John, and Ford smiled their goodnights before what the doctor had said truly sunk in.

"Wait, you know the name!" Ford asked.

"'Course I do. Can't very well put 'Baby McKay' on the certificate, now can I?"

"That Elspeth comment was just to throw us off the scent, wasn't it?" John said with an expression of dawning recognition. "Come on, Carson, spill the beans."

"Yes, please tell us what it is," Teyla added earnestly.

All three were on their feet with excitement.

"Sorry," Carson said. He held up his hands placably and backed away toward the door. "It's not mine to tell."

Quick as a jack rabbit, he turned and ran from the room, the others hot on his trail, all the while continuing to call out suggestions.

"Adara!"

"Ashley!"

"Laura!"

"_Go away_!"

"It _is_ Atlantica, isn't it!"

"NO!"


	3. A Fluke of Nature

Author's Note: Again, I hope I did them justice—I had a little tougher time with this chapter. Thanks to all who suggested names—you gave me some great ideas! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have decided on the name, but it won't be announced until the next chapter, which should be coming tomorrow….mine is an evil laugh.

Rodney McKay was awestruck by the tiny miracle that slept a few feet from him. He sat with his chin propped up on one palm, watching as her chest rose and fell with each breath. He never thought such a small movement would mean so much to him. Hell, he never thought a child would mean so much to him, but here was this baby, their daughter, his and Elizabeth's…_his daughter_…nope, still sounded funny. He never thought it would happen. Sure, it was some sort of strange psychological abnormality that told humans that anyone and everyone should procreate all willy-nilly…one look at Kavanaugh illustrated the problem in _that_ plan. But, by some fluke of a merciful universe, it was a fatal flaw he thought he had been born without. Right up until the point that Elizabeth announced that she was pregnant. If he hadn't been sitting down (a well-timed recommendation from Carson) he would've passed out, and not from manly hunger. He'd heard that he wasn't the only one around the base who'd reacted in such a way. For months, Carson's favorite pastime had been telling anyone who'd listen about how Bates had been walking down a set of stairs when he's heard the news; the sergeant had taken out two scientistsand nearly broken his own nose.

But now, here _she_ was…so small and fragile and pink and…well, a little deformed, but Carson assured him that all babies suffered the same fate and the problem would soon rectify itself. He didn't care. She was beautiful, and he never thought he'd say that about anyone who wet themselves on a regular basis.

"Rodney?" A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to find his wife standing next to him; he hadn't even heard her approach.

"Should you be out of bed?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm fine. Some women are released from the hospital as soon as six hours after the give birth." She glanced around the small infirmary. "I've been here for almost twelve hours. Besides, Carson keeps telling you that I'm in perfect health."

Rodney scowled a little. "What does Carson know? He's hardly an expert in all areas."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Oh, like you?"

"Exactly."

She laughed and pushed his elbow off his knees so she could take a seat, very gingerly, on his lap. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders and gently kissed his cheek. "Leave Carson alone. He's a godsend."

"You're only saying that because he gave you drugs," Rodney said with a sly smile. When Elizabeth gave him a look, he added begrudgingly, "Although I suppose he did some good work today."

They watched their daughter sleep in companionable silence for a moment before Rodney said, "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth looked at him in confusion. "For what?"

"For not being with you…in the delivery room."

She smiled kindly. "Rodney, that was best for all of us. I think that simultaneously delivering a baby and keeping you from fainting is beyond even Carson's talents."

"Passing out."

"Sorry, passing out."

"But still, I should've been there…shouldn't I?"

Elizabeth shifted a little uncomfortably on his lap. "Actually, I was kind of relieved you weren't."

"You were?" Rodney didn't know if he should be insulted or thankful.

Elizabeth nodded, absent-mindedly playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "Giving birth is not the loveliest of activities." She glanced away. "I didn't mind you not seeing me at my best." She looked back at him. "Rodney?"

His eyes flitted about distractedly. "I'm sorry; I was just having horrible high school flashbacks."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, no, it was just that," here he looked embarrassed, "in high school, I didn't have the, um, easiest time getting a date." He gave his wife an appreciative once over, smiling wryly. "I never thought I would end up with a woman that looked like you, let alone one that was actually worried about what I thought about her appearance."

Elizabeth didn't say anything but instead leaned over and kissed him before resting her head against his.

"Thanks," Rodney said softly, taking a deep breath.

"You're welcome." She grinned. "Now, how out of control should we let this baby name betting pool get before we end the suspense?"

Rodney grinned evilly before planting a kiss on his wife. "I say, let 'em rot."


	4. No Rest for the Wicked

Carson hadn't really meant to break up the, uh, private moment; he was just looking for a place to hide. But out-running and out-maneuvering three military persons (including one who could run faster than most Earthlings and one who was formerly special ops) was proving to be a mite difficult. He knew the infirmary wasn't a particularly sneaky place to hide but he figured at the very least he could hold them off with a very large needle and threats concerning the places he would stick it if they didn't leave him alone.

He'd expected to find Rodney and Elizabeth fast asleep, not in the middle of a passionate snog.

"Sweet Mary, mother of—" he decided not to finish that oath and instead whirled around, clamping one hand firmly over his eyes.

"Carson?" came a somewhat out-of-breath voice—Elizabeth's.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, waving one hand apologetically in their general direction. He didn't risk removing his other hand from over his eyes. "Didn't mean to interrupt… just, um, just looking for…needles."

"Needles?" came Elizabeth's voice again, amused this time.

Carson nodded. "Preferably bloody big ones."

"Carson." There was no mistaking McKay's voice, surlier than normal. "Stop being a prude and turn around."

Carson peeked over his shoulder in time to see Elizabeth gingerly lowering herself onto the bed. He turned around, forgetting his own discomfort in light of hers.

"Do you want something for the pain, lass?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Carson, but it's nothing I can't handle."

He nodded as he watched Rodney help adjust her pillows.

"So what's this about needles?" she asked once she was settled.

"I'm being hunted," Carson replied, jabbing an accusing finger in McKay's direction, "by _your_ team."

"But, Carson, needles?"

"Because the next person who tries intimidatin' me into telling the bairn's name is goin' to get one right in the arse!"

"Why'd you tell them you knew it?" Rodney asked, perching on the end of Elizabeth's bed. "A man of your, ah, seeming intelligence should've known better." He looked Carson over. "Really, I'm surprised you lasted this long with them chasing you."

"This is the thanks I get for bringin' your wee one into the world!" Carson exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Elizabeth chimed in with a light warning kick from under the covers to McKay's rump. Carson was sure it wasn't hard enough to wound a kitten but Rodney rubbed the offended area with one hand, giving her a hurt look.

"That's the last time I keep a secret for you, McKay," Carson said before turning his most charming smile on Elizabeth. "But for you, love, anything."

"There you are!" a loud voice echoed in the corridor outside the infirmary.

Immediately recognizing it as the colonel's, Carson grabbed for the nearest weapon he could find and spun around, ready to fend them off. It wasn't until Colonel Sheppard ran into the room, followed closely by Teyla and Ford, that he realized what he had grabbed was a drinking straw. It had been lying on Elizabeth's food tray next to his intended target, a fork (which, in hindsight, he realized wouldn't have done much good either).

When the trio saw Carson holding the straw like a dagger, they all skidded to a halt.

Sheppard let out a snort of laughter. "What are you gonna do, Doc? Suck us to death?"

This earned him curious looks all around, and Teyla shook her head sadly.

"Again, that sounded different in my head," he sighed.

Carson echoed his sigh, tossing aside the straw. He turned to Rodney and Elizabeth and shrugged apologetically. "I tried."

John waved him away. "Yeah, yeah, you tried and you failed." He rounded on the McKays. "We've been patient—"

Carson let out a bark of laughter.

"—and haven't bothered you—"

"—just Carson," Elizabeth added pointedly.

"—but enough is enough."

"Just tell us already!" Ford exclaimed loudly.

Everyone cringed at the volume and turned expectantly to the baby. She made no attempt to awaken and they breathed a collective sigh.

"Haud yer wisht," Carson hissed at Ford.

"Huh?" said Ford.

Carson sighed for what felt like the hundredth time than day and rubbed his tired eyes. _Bloody Americans…_ "Be quiet," he translated.

A sly smile Carson recognized all too well spread over John's face.The colonelpicked up a metal carafe and dangled it precariously from one finger.

"The name or _somebody_ gets a rude awakening."

"John," Teyla admonished.

Rodney's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

Rodney and Elizabeth exchanged knowing looks. "He would," they chorused. Elizabeth touched his arm gently and he nodded. (Carson knew from experience that the two had mastered the art of silent speech long ago, the direct result of spending far too much time together.)

With a proud smile, Rodney announced, "Josephine Ada McKay."

There was silence as they all seemed to take it in, testing it to see if it felt right.

Carson couldn't take it anymore. "Are we all happy now? Great. Brilliant. I'm goin' to get some sleep." To the McKays, he touched his hand to his forehead in a mock sketch of a bow and said, "G'night." He looked at the colonel. "To you I say 'good riddance'. And Ford?"

"Yeah, Doc?"

"Try not to wake my patients up." He went out running a hand through his hair, muttering, "Keeping overworked surgeons up till all hours…no respect…"

0000000000000000000000000000

**_A/N_**: _I thought it high time we heard from the ever-so-handsome Dr. Carson Beckett. His "haud yer wisht" is not Gaelic, just a Scottish vocab choice. Oh, and John's "you tried and you failed" is my little tribute to my favorite Simpson's quote._

_A **huge** thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Cheers! You guys are wonderful and make me want to write all the more. I'm about halfway through the next chapter where you'll get a little background on the reason behind the name. Hope it lives up to expectations. _

_Oh, and I hope everyone watched 'Atlantis' tonite! It was high-larious!_


	5. McKay, a Geek? Surely You Jest

_A/N: Ah, the long-awaited fifth chapter. Thanks to all my superb reviewers, especially Lady Alianna Phoenix, who gave me the idea for Josie's middle name. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Hopefully, the next one won't be long in coming!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Josephine," Teyla repeated, smiling brightly. "It is a lovely name. What does it mean?"

"Uh…" Rodney stalled for time as he flipped through his vast mental index. Elizabeth could tell by the way his blue eyes flickered to and fro, looking at nothing and everything simultaneously—they always did that when he was thinking hard and fast.

"The truth is, Teyla," Elizabeth said, coming to his rescue, "we chose it more for its significance to us then its meaning."

The Athosian woman nodded.

"My mother's name was Josephine," she went on to explain.

John immediately turned to Teyla and pantomimed a sort of high-born theatre clap. "This round to the lovely lady."

Teyla smiled at him indulgently but quickly looked back at Elizabeth.

"But we also named her for one of my favorite literary characters," Elizabeth finished.

"Who's that?" John prompted.

Elizabeth chuckled, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed, though she didn't know why. "Well, my mother was named after Jo March from _Little Women_, but my favorite character was Josie Brooke, Jo March's niece."

Rodney grinned at her in unabashed amusement, revealing the often hidden dimples that she adored. Hedelighted inthe fact that he wasn't the only one with "geeky quirks" in their relationship. She had pointed out to him that her favorite literary character being from _Jo's Boys_ was a far cry from being a closet Trekkie (he'd never admitted it but she didn't need to be an astrophysicist to figure that one out).

"She was so full of life and spunk that you couldn't help liking her," Elizabeth continued with a shrug.

"Hear that, McKay?" John said cheerfully. "Your kid's gonna have spunk."

Elizabeth laughed at her husband's expression which hesitated between disgruntled and oddly pleased.

Rodney grinned at Elizabeth again and motioned for her to keep going. "The middle name. Tell them about the middle name."

She fought against the urge to roll her eyes but couldn't fight a fond smile.

"'Ada' was Rodney's idea," she explained to the trio. "It's after Ada Byron King—"

"Widely regarded as the writer of the first computer program," Rodney finished, his words spilling out in a quick stream.

"Ford," John said slowly.

"Sir?"

"You know what this means."

"Yes, sir."

"He's finally done it."

"Yes, sir, he has."

With a deadpan look at Rodney, John said, "He's outgeeked even himself." He pointed at Ford. "Remember the time on that swamp planet with the freaky glowing frogs when we found the ZPM and that abandoned weapons lab, and McKay nearly pissed himself with excitement?" He turned back to Rodney with a mocking smile. "Yeah, this beats that."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," Rodney deadpanned back.

"Gentlemen," Teyla said patiently. "I think it is time for us to follow Dr. Beckett's example and go to bed." She smiled at the new parents. "It has been a long day for all of us."

Elizabeth marveled over the fact that Teyla had the patience of a saint, especially when John waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the Athosian and said, "Bed…together?"

Teyla sighed long-suffering and exited the infirmary after congratulating Rodney and Elizabeth once more and shooting John a dangerous look.

"Nice going, Romeo," Rodney sneered.

John sighed too. "I guess I'm sleeping in my old room tonite."

He and Ford bid the couple goodnight, leaving them alone once more.

Elizabeth turned to find Rodney watching her.

"You should go get some sleep," she said.

"I'm fine," he insisted, but she could see the dark smudges of fatigue under his eyes; she knew they probably mirrored her own.

"Rodney—"

"Really," he said. He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Get some rest; I'll be right here when you wake up." He glanced at their daughter then back at her with a look in his eyes that made her chest tighten with barely contained joy.

"I know," she said. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep feeling his fingers entwined with hers.


	6. Tricitizenship?

John was quiet this morning—I didn't know whether I should be relieved or concerned. He had been stabbing at his eggs for the past twenty minutes, molding them into mini-mountain ranges before destroying them and starting the process all over again. Every once in awhile he would mumble something unintelligible.

"John," I finally sighed impatiently, "if you want me to understand you, you have to pro-nun-ci-ate." I demonstrated by over-pronunciating just in case his brain matter had congealed along with his eggs.

He momentarily paused his fledgling sculpting career to glare at me. "Glad to see you're still working on that sense of humor thing, Rodney. D'you think Carson can use a mouse retrovirus for that, too?"

I rolled my eyes before taking a bite of toast. It had gone cold while I had been watching John play with his food. "So what has you out in la-la land this morning?"

John looked at me through narrowed eyes before he said, "You should really learn to chew with your mouth closed, McKay. You're a father now, influencing a tiny life, God help us."

"Don't change the subject, John," I sneered.

"I was thinking about Josie," he replied with a withering look.

I narrowed my eyes. "What about her?"

He shook his head, pushing his eggs around again. "Just something that's been bothering me."

I waited for him to continue. When his attention turned to adding bacon drawbridges to his mound of eggs, I reached across the table and pulled his plate away.

"Hey!" he exclaimed with something that looked nauseatingly like a pout.

"Grow up, Colonel," I said. "Now, what's bothering you about my daughter?"

He cocked his head to one side, staring off into the space just past my right shoulder. "You have Canadian citizenship, right?"

"Yes," I said slowly.

"And Elizabeth has American citizenship."

I had no idea where John was going with this but he had saved my life enough times that I decided to humor him briefly. "Well, she was born in Austria—her parents were ambassadors there—but yes, she is technically an American citizen."

"So what does that make Josie?"

"What?" Obviously, John's mind had once again wandered into a place where mortals fear to tread.

He took a sip of his coffee, brow furrowed thoughtfully. "Well, I'd assume she'd have dual citizenship because you're a Canuk and Elizabeth's an American, but she wasn't born either place. Does she get some sort of special tri-citizenship because she was born in the Pegasus Galaxy?"

I stared at him in utter amazement—we're talking mouth hanging open and everything. Only John Sheppard could make me resort to such a clichéd reaction.

"What the hell made you think of such a thing?"

"I was in the shower and it just sort of came to me," he replied.

"You were thinking about my daughter while you were in the shower?" My voice reached an unflattering pitch but I was too irate to care as much as I normally would.

"Hey, at least I wasn't on the can."

I half-rose out of my chair, pointing a trembling finger at John. "I swear to God, Sheppard—" I left my threat dangling as he held up his hands in contrition.

"Relax, McKay," he said. He shook his spiky-haired head and took another sip of coffee. "I see we've already jumped on the old 'over-protective father' band-wagon, huh? And just for future reference, eww." He shooed one hand at me. "So lower those hackles, Papa Bear. The only reason I was thinking about any member of your family while I was in the shower was because it occurred to me that Carson would have to put something on the birth certificate."

I sat back down and took a drink of my own coffee, grinning as I did. "So you were thinking about Carson while in the shower."

John choked on his coffee. I just managed to duck my head to the side to avoid the spray but my breakfast was entirely ruined.

"That's just great," I muttered, waving a hand at my plate, now awash in coffee and other substances I didn't care to think about.

John continued to hack, though this time he had the sense God gave monkeys to cover his mouth with the back of his hand. "Are you trying to kill me, McKay?" he rasped.

I scowled and pushed my tray away. "If I wanted to kill you, John, I would use a more efficient method then choking."

He took a deep drink of water before he said, "So you've though about this, have you?"

A smirk crept over my face. "Only when you think about members of my family while in the shower."

John rolled his eyes up toward the ends of his Alfalfa-inspired hair. "Just answer the damn question, McKay."

I sighed, rubbing the back of my head thoughtfully. "We had to jump through a helluva lot of hoops…although saving the world once or twice does help matters."

"Of course."

I leaned forward, wrapping my hands around my coffee mug. "Those in the know are aware of Josie's real birthplace, but for all intents and purposes and birth certificates, she was born in Colorado Springs, at a small facility in Cheyenne Mountain."

John nodded approvingly, and then grimaced at the sight of my decimated breakfast tray. "Jesus, McKay, you're a father now; it's about time you grow up and stop playing with your food."

It took all my willpower to not chuck my coffee mug at his head. He was damn lucky I prized my caffeine fix above my need for revenge. "I hate you," I glowered, a small sneer sneaking into my words.

John just smiled amicably and reached across the table to give my arm a friendly pat. "Is that any way to talk to your daughter's godfather?"

I'm sure I did a rather good impression of a dying carp. "Godfather! You? What the—"

I didn't wait for further explanations, but pushed back my chair and ran from the room, hurdling a beverage cart and trampling a hapless Marine, John's laughter following in my wake.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N:_ I'm baaaack! I'm finally moved into my new apartment, waiting for school to start. I had a LOT of downtime so I had plenty of time to work on my fanfics. I have a couple new ones in the works and new chapters for several of the already existing ones. I hope you like this chapter--I changed the POV just for something new. I apologize if anything is factually inaccurate. I also apologize for being so long in getting this chapter up--I had no internet for 2 wks. It was painful. Oh, well, enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated._


	7. A New Day

A/N: This is it, folks! I realized that Elizabeth hadn't gotten her own chapter so I thought I'd end it with a little fluffy piece from her perspective. There are other stories in the saga: _Insomnia_ and my new series_ Adventures in Babysitting_. But for this story, it's the end of the line...thanks for all the lovely reviews. You all are the best!

* * *

When my husband stormed into the room, I was sure something was on fire. Or maybe the commissary was out of coffee. With Rodney it was sometimes hard to tell. 

"Did you ask John to be Josie's godfather?" he demanded, looking more hurt than angry.

"No," I said slowly, wondering where this was coming from. I was still trying to grasp the concept that I was a mother; I didn't yet want to think about having that taken away from me.

Rodney looked back the way he had come with a dawning look of comprehension. "That sneaky, son-of-a-"

"Don't finish that sentence if you value your lab," I cut it. I motioned to the bassinet at the foot of our bed where Josie was sleeping.

"You wouldn't."

I smiled ruthlessly. "I hear Radek's interested in a bigger workspace."

Rodney sighed and took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner. "Carson said she can't even recognize her own name until she's a couple months old."

"I don't care. I don't want our daughter's first words to be a cuss."

My husband's lips quirked into that genuinely happy, crooked smile of his I loved so much. I couldn't help but smile as well. "What?"

"'Our daughter'. Has a nice ring to it."

I glanced over at the bassinet then back at Rodney. I don't know exactly what I expected when I agreed to head the Atlantis expedition – adventure, yes; danger, definitely. A world like none I had ever experienced. But I hadn't planned on finding a family – an insane, wonderful family. And I certainly hadn't thought I would find love.

I ducked my head, trying to hide suddenly moist eyes. I didn't want to freak Rodney out by going all teary-eyed on him, even if I could still blame it on an influx of hormones. Instead I gazed out the window. The sky was just passed the orange glow of sunrise, and as the sun began its journey, it cast a pale gold light on Atlantis.

It would be a beautiful day.

I looked at Rodney and grinned. "Yes. Yes, it does."

THE END


End file.
